Cwën Dinges
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Deram a ela nome de rainha, na esperança de um futuro em paz. DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. M pela violência. IDADE MÉDIA.


**Cwēn Dinges**

Ginevra, eles a chamaram, quando nasceu. E desejavam para ela a delicadeza, a graça e o talento da rainha que homenagearam. Naqueles anos, havia muito pouco disso no mundo, e acharam que seria um bom nome.

Daria esperança que houvesse mais dança e menos luta. Mais tapetes a serem tecidos do que bandeiras de guerra. Esperavam que ela encontrasse o amor que era capaz de não apenas encher seu coração, mas também de ajudar seus irmãos na luta, como o marido daquela fatídica rainha, que fora capaz de expulsar os invasores.

(A ironia, claro, é que os invasores que ele tinha expulsado eram os próprios antepassados de Ginevra, mas os anos se passaram e os sangues se misturam, e a nova ameaça pode fazer de antigos rivais, companheiros. Não importava se eram Bretões ou Saxões, aquela terra era deles. Não daqueles _earsiling_.)

E Ginevra cresceu, aprendendo a fiar para fazer casacos para soldados. Aprendendo a bordar em bandeiras de guerra. Nunca, na verdade, aprendeu a dançar. Sua mãe lhe ensinou como fazer pão, e como salgar a carne, e como verificar que todos os serviços eram bem feitos, e a garantir que seu futuro marido teria o que levar para seus soldados.

Seu futuro marido, eles determinaram, seria o _Reeve_ do local. Conhecido por sua habilidade em batalha, por como seus pai – e também sua mãe! – tinha lutado e caído durante a primeira invasão dos malditos vikings nos campos da doce Mércia. Um homem bom e honrado era Harry Potter. E ele a amara, e a queria, e sua mãe lhe preparava para o dia em que seria a dama mais importante das redondezas.

E tudo deveria ser como o planejado, mas então vieram os temidos barcos. Eles navegavam no Tamisa silenciosamente, e atacavam a noite. O mundo se tornou um caos de fogo, o ar repleto de sons de espada batendo-se contra outra, contra portas, contra madeira, contra carne. Ginevra correu, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto sua mãe ajudava a organizar uma pequena barricada.

Alguma parte de seu coração, sabia que aquilo não funcionaria. Os dinamarqueses nunca brincavam em serviço, e se queriam ouro, escravos e mulheres, eles os conseguiriam.

Mas não ela, claro. Pois em segredo, aprendera a usar o arco e a flecha enquanto via os meninos serem treinados para caçar. Nunca seria o suficiente para matar um homem, mas poderia impedir que lhe tomasse antes mesmo que ele a visse. E se escondendo na copa de uma árvore, no fim do vilarejo, esperou que não precisasse usá-lo. Rezou, ferventemente, para que Deus a poupasse daquilo.

Eram pagãos sem fé, aqueles dinamarqueses. Homens de metal, feitos para matar, e derrubaram a barricada com facilidade. Ela ouviu os gritos, e soube que não procuravam riquezas ou contrabando: apenas queriam o terror. As espadas se afundavam em carne, e machados cortavam tudo o que viam pela frente. Encolheu-se, temendo o pior.

O que ela não sabia, era que depois da matança, vinha a bebida. O depósito foi aberto, e os barris de vinho e cerveja se espalharam pelos soldados, que cantavam e se divertiam, não apenas com a bebida, mas também com as mulheres que tinham capturado. Os gritos e o choro cortavam seus ouvidos, e mal sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem no rosto enquanto colocava a seta no arco, e o puxava até ficar completamente retesado. Aquilo era o horror, e a crueldade, e ela não podia suportar.

O caos se instalou quando ela acertou o primeiro soldado, na espinha exposta enquanto montava na mulher assustada, suando como um porco. Ela o odiou, profundamente e pegou a próxima, mirando em outro homem, sem imaginar que eles a achariam agora.

Mas, é claro, eram soldados, e rapidamente tentavam acertá-la com um machado, e subir na árvore, gritando insultos, "efeminado", ela ouviu, e "covarde". Subiu o máximo que conseguiu, até que um dos galhos a traiu, cedendo e jogando-a ao chão, no meio do circulo de soldados.

Não notou, mas ficaram surpresos ao achar uma garota. Normalmente, teriam matado o arqueiro sem pensar duas vezes, mas seus cabelos rubros e vivos e seus olhos cheios do calor, da paixão, do horror e da música da batalha deixou-os impressionados. Não era apenas uma mulher – era uma guerreira, na frente deles. Não uma dona de casa, não uma mãe, uma freira, ou uma prostituta. Uma guerreira, na alma, como mulher nenhuma deveria ser.

Levaram-na para seu chefe, que parecia se divertir com a luta de alguns prisioneiros contra soldados, sentado confortavelmente na cadeira que um dia fora de seu noivo, como se sempre tivesse sido sua. E ele virou-se, inicialmente com desprezo, mas ao ver a pequena Ginevra, tão valente e desafiadora como se não fosse uma prisioneira, sentiu-se divertido. E mais que isso, ganho.

Ora, o mundo é escrito pelas mãos de homens. Homens que tomam as decisões, e eles quem lutam, e eles quem criam a história que contaremos para nossos netos. Eles são reis, guerreiros e padres. O mundo pertence aos homens.

Mas todo homem tem uma fraqueza, e por mais que eles lutem, e reinem e rezem, fazem todas essas coisas para manter seu orgulho, para manter seu amor, para enchê-las de jóias e sorrisos. Para ganha-las de volta, se as perdessem. Um homem pode ser qualquer coisa que quiser.

Sendo um homem, também é presa fácil para os olhos de uma mulher. Por elas, movem exércitos, criam frotas, procuram manter reputações e lutam para conseguir dinheiro. Porque com um olhar, uma mulher pode mudar o rumo de toda uma nação.

E foi isto que aconteceu ao jovem comandante, capturado e feito pedinte pelo olhar de sua prisioneira. Odiou-a, claro, porque ela o desafiava. Mas a desejou, e seu orgulho queria que ela o desejasse e por isso, soltou-a.

Poderia apenas ter exigido-a como espólio do ataque. No entanto, era orgulhoso demais para submetê-la: queria que ela o valorizasse e o desejasse acima de todos os outros, e acima de tudo que perdera. Queria ser o mundo de Ginevra. Faria de tudo para conseguir aquilo.

E, sem admitir tudo isso sequer para si mesmo, apresentou-se:

"_Jarl_ Draco, senhorita, seu novo senhor."

(E ela odiou-o, naquele momento, como odiara antes, mas no fundo, Ginevra queria de Draco o mesmo que ele queria dela. Queria ser seu mundo.

Noiva do Reeve, talvez, mas aquele condado era pequeno demais para seu nome de Rainha).


End file.
